Futures past Rini's gen
by nari the halfling
Summary: Rini's time destroyed Neo Queen Serenity cannot send her forward so she sends her spirit back to be reborn in our time in the USA.
1. prologe

Prologue: a future shattered

The Queen stared out over the broken landscape, a single crystalline tear slid down her cheek as a cold breeze blew past. She turned and walked back into the place which was once a palace, once was a home ......once was filled with life, lightand laughter . . . But no more, now the only thing's to linger here were Pain, death and sad memories, She walked into the great hall her steps making the only sound in that terrible silence her once white gown trailing behind her like smoke from a fire, around her lie the bodies of the fallen there is no future for them, no, not another repeat of what her mother had done. For unlike then when the enemy had died along with the child, the queen knew in her heart of hearts that the enemy that had caused this ruin was still out there, watching, waiting to snare her child at the future rebirth. The only option left open to her was to send them back for no one would think to send them back to be reborn where the princess had already been.


	2. Normal day

**Hello out there my kind readers I am soo sorry that this chapter comes sooo long after the prologe it's just that I am a perfectionist by nature and it drives me nuts when things aren't "Just right" well anyway..  
this is like the 3rd or fourth edit on this thing so hope you like it**.

**Leagal junk:I do not ownRini or any otherSailor moon people (though Iwish I did)that show up throughout the course of this story though I have given them all a "new perspective" as itwere and hope you will like them anyway**

**Happy reading friends**

******Chapter One: Normal day**

Rini satup in bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes she glanced at the clock on her night stand. She did a double take "oh no!" she said as she leapt out of bed and promptly tripped over a stack of comic books lying on her floor. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" she exclaimed picking herself up and nursing her foot (this is Rini) she glanced at the clock again.  
"Rini" called her mother from downstairs "Hurry up you don't want to be late again!" (she is 13 years old and in the 8th grade)  
"Coming Mom" she called out her door as she rushed through getting dressed.

Dressed in a pair of wide legged cargo pants and a sky blue hoodie she stumbled down stairs.  
"Look who finely decided to join us, if it isn't Miss Late" her little brother Jerome taunts as she enters the kitchen. He is 3 years younger than she is and never ceases to be a pest.  
"Cram it Jerry" she said knowing how he hates that name "I don't have time to waste on you, I'm late!"  
She grabbed her backpackan she headed for the door.  
"Rini, wait" her mother called just as she reached the door "aren't you forgetting something?" She holds out a paper sack with "Bunny" written across the side "your lunch?"  
Rini turns and blushes "thanks Mom" she said slinking back and taking the sack from her mother's hands.  
"Oh stop that"her mother told her quickly grabbing something from the cupboard, turnning around she hands a granola bar to Rini and winks.  
"I can't let my oldest go hungry" she smiled "now get going, you're late!"

Rini glanced at her watch she had only 5 minutes to get to school.  
"Crapp!" she exclaimed breaking into a run.  
(this scenario is not that unusual, Rini just always seems to be late)  
Just then out of the bushes leaps a gray kitten, she can't stop, not knowing what else to do she jumps over the kitten, just missing its head with her foot.  
"Sorry kitty" she calls "would love to chat but I'm late!"

Gasping and out of breath she burst into the classroom.  
"Well, well, if it isn't Ms. Tomas" (That's Mrs. Barrett Rini's homeroom teacher but most of the class just calls her Mrs. B.) "So that's how many times this month you've been late" she tapped her foot on the ground. "What's your excuse today?"  
Rini looks at the floor as if trying to find some inspiration, finding nothing good there she just told the truth.  
"Sorry Mrs. B. my alarm clock didn't wake me up," some of the kids in the class snickered and Rini blushed.  
"Take a seat Miss Tomas" Mrs. B. said gesturing to the rows of desks. Rini rushed to a seat and took out her writing materials.  
The girl across the isle leaned over (that's Isabel, she's Rini's best friend she's smart, funny and her parents are well connected)  
"Hey Rini" she whispered "that was so not fair, you may be late a lot but your almost never absent" she gave Rini a smile, Rini smiled back.  
"So Rini, what did you do the essay on?" Isabel asked reaching for her bag "If you're done we can read over one another's."  
Rini blanched and let out a piteous moan "Oh no! The essay, I forgot the essay," she looked at Isabel.  
"Please, don't tellits due today,"she pleaded.  
Isabel chuckled "don't fret your buns about it; it's not due till Wednesday you got two whole days to do it."  
Rini let out a huge sigh of relief, "Well ok then" she said as she picked up her English book and began to read comic stashed inside.

"Lunch, Lunch, lunch" Rini practically sang as she made her way down to the courtyard to eat her lunch outside with her friends. As Rini set down her bag she heard a noise.  
"Did my bag just squeak? She asked her friends but no one else seemed to have heard anything weird.  
Oh well, she thought to herself picking up her backpack and setting it on her lap.  
Just then, the top flap of the bag opened and up popped her lunch bag.  
"Meow" the bag said.  
Suddenly her backpack tipped over and tumbled off her lap, and out jumped a small animal with the bag over it's head.  
What the hell! How did that get in there? Rini thought to herself as the small animal ran into the bushes.  
Rini sprang into action.  
"Come back here with my lunch" she shouted, getting up and charging into the bushes after it.  
Leaving the sounds of her laughing friends behind her….

In amongst the bushes everything seemed different, slower somehow than it was out in the courtyard with her friends.  
"Can't see a thing in here" she commented to no one in particular, just talking to fill the silence.  
She stopped there was some rustling off to her left, turning she followed the sound to a small clearing. Sitting in the middle, calm as can be, was the small gray kitten from that morning. Sitting there,next toher lunch bag.  
As she approached the kitten looked up at her.  
"Well hello there again, hope you saved some of my lunch for me kitty" she said smiling.  
"Well, it would be rude to do other wise wouldn't it?" the kitten replied calmly befor it started to clean itself.  
Rini sat down hard, "didyou just talk?"  
"Meow" replied the kittylike a perfectly normal cat this time.  
Rini shook her head in disbelief "must have fallen asleep in class" she muttered to herself "any minute now Mrs. B is going towake me up and embarrass me in front of everybody."  
Rini put her head in her hands.  
"Meow" the kitten was rubbing against her leg.  
Sheput down her hands and looked, the kitted stopped and darted away.Her gaze followed it, and there it was sitting there, next to her lunch bag.Rini reached over and picked up her lunch.  
I should be getting back to my friends, she thought to herself, but its so quiet and nice in here.  
She picked up the small cat "You know kitty you're kind of cute."  
Holding it, she realized how small it was, it felt underfed.  
"What's that," she askedlooking atthe small crescent shaped bald spot on the its head.  
She touched it.  
"Ouch!" Rini exclaimed feeling a mild shock as her hand brushed it but after a few seconds the pain faded leaving a curious tingly sensation not at all unpleasant.  
The kitties eyes grew wide as she starred up at Rini's face, but Rini didn't notice this for at that same moment...  
"Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggg!" the bells for the end of lunch rang, Rini had about 1 minute to get back to class.  
"Crap!" she yelled standing up and spilling the kitten off her lap it hissed and swipedat her but, she paid it no mind.  
"Damn it! And I didn't even get to eat my lunch" she looked around to make sure she had all her stuff.She looked back at the kitten, boy it looks anoyed, she thought.  
"It's been nice talking kitty see you around" she said and with that she ran back to class.

"Hey wait up!" Rini shouted as she ran tocatch up with her friends after school. The teacher had held her after to talk about her math quiz score, she had gotten a "D" again and that was with the extra credit!  
"So what's on the agenda for this afternoon?" Rini asked pausing to catch her breath.  
"Well I heard about this cool new shop in the mall, it's supposed to be fantastic" said one of the girls.  
"Yeah I heard about that one too" Isabel agreed "I also heard there was this really hot guy working there," they all giggled.  
"Well then what are we waiting for," Rini said picking up the pace "lets go!"

There was an unusually large crowd at the mall, and they all seemed to be heading to that new store the Calendar, Liteswich.  
They passed some girls who had just left the store.  
"Did you see those prices," Rini heard one girl comment asthey passed.  
"Yeah, I got this, " said the other girl holding up a couple bulging shopping bags.  
As they got nearer to the store they saw there was a line extending out of the shop and around theconer tword the food court, with a resigned sigh they got in line.  
When they finally made it inside there were tons of people, all of them talking and looking at the merchandise on the racks and hanging on the walls.  
What is that smell, Rini thought to herself as she entered the store it was an odd smell, kinda sweet and sickly, it made her head hurt.  
"Hey Rini this one is right up your alley" Isabel said holding up a pair of pants off one of the many sale racks, they were blue flares with little pink roses around the hem.  
Rini picked them up and looked at them  
"Well they are nice..."Rini began but as she looked at them she remembered her latest quiz scores, she winced, her mom would not be happy with her as it was and if she came home with her arms full of new clothes well...She would go from mad to _**super pissed**_ faster than you could say Bunny.  
She put it back with a sigh, "I want those but with my latest quiz scores I'm not going to push my luck." Rinis hook her head "Isabel I think I better go, tell the girls I'll see them tomorrow."  
Isabel looked up at Rini "K see you later."  
As Rini was leaving the store she happened to glance back at Isabel. She was talking with that really cute shop attendant. Man why couldn't he have walked up while I was there, she thought to herself as she walked away.

As Rini was leaving the mall she was thinking about her quiz scores and how to break them to her mother,in a way sothatshe wouldn't be grounded.  
"Ooof" the sound escaped Rini as she hit the ground, someone had run into her, she looked upit was some guy,he had a 6 inch red and black mohawk.  
"Hey watch where you'er going" she said her temper rising.  
"You ran into me, maybe you should watch where you're going?" the boy said,making no move to helpher get up off the pavement.  
As Rini sat up the zipper on her backpack popped open and her school papers spilled out.  
"Damn it!" she said twisting around to look at the slowly spreading mess of papers that had spilled out of her bag.  
The boy started to laugh.  
Blushing she took off her back pack and started to clean up the mess, the boy stooped as if to help put things back in order instead he snached up her half finishied Essay for english and tucked it under his arm.  
"Thanks Bunns, that's one less peice of homework I'll have to do tonight" he smirked at her "see ya' around" the boy taunted as he walked off.  
"In your dreams" Rini felt tearssting the edges of her vision, she wiped here yes she hadn't really cried in years and she wasn't going to start now just because she wasknocked down.  
"Jerk" she mutterd as she finished putting everything back in her bag.

After that encounter,Rini walked dejectedly down the street, I'm so screwed "Rini thought rubbing her brused arm, now not only did she have to worry about showing mom her quize scores but shenow had to start that essay allover again from scratch.  
"Grounding here I come" Rini said to her self, just then over the noise of the bustling crowds she heard the sound of music without even thinking she headed toward it.  
When Rini relised what she was doing, she stopped, looked up and she saw that the music was coming from the arcade. Rini smiled she hadn't been there in months. Wondering what game that music was coming from she went in. Rini looked over at the arcade counter and waved. What did she care if Isabel got to talk toa cool guy at the "Calender Lightswitch"she knew theguy at the arcade. His name was Joesph and he was a sophmore to Parkrose the local highschool.  
"Hey Bun head!" he called coming over from behind the counter "where you been the last couple weeks" he asked patting her on the head.  
Internally Rini growled "why does he always treat me like a little kid," she asked herself silently (Joseph and Rini's familles have been neighbors for years and their parents are friends)  
"Oh you know hanging out with my friends, trying to keep up with my school work" Rini said outloud with a shrug  
"From what I heardyour Mom say not doing a good job of it either"Joseph said with a chuckle.  
"Yeah, yeah." Rini said blushing, Oh mom why did you say that, she thought to herself as she changed the subject  
"So is that a new game I hear?" she asked hoping that he would take the hint and not dwell on her grades.  
"Yup that one just came in yesterday, you want to take a look," Joseph asked her still chuckling.  
"Sure" Rini replied grateful "where does this one come from?"  
"Japan" Joseph replied  
"Oh,is it anything like D.D.R. cause if it is I think I'll stick to Mario Bros., and Tekken" Rini was no good at DDR she was just too clumsy for the fast foot work required, last time she had triedthat game she had tripped over her own feet and went head first into the game screen. (Oddly enough that was the _**last**_ time she had been in the arcade)  
"Yeah," Joseph said wincing at the thought of another episode like that "no its not another like that" "luckily" he added under his breath.  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" Rini said with mock anger.  
"Nothing, I was just going to metion that the DDR still hasn't been repaired yet," Joseph said with a laughas he doged the blow sheaimed at his head, "But serioulsly I think this one will be more your style."  
As Joseph led Rini to the back of the archade the music got louder.  
"Hey" Rini said "I thought you guys had to keep the music on these things at a certain level."  
"Yeah so," Joseph said stopping .  
"Then why is this one so loud?" Rini asked .  
"Loud, oh that we haven't figured out how to turn it down yet" Joseph told her.  
Rini tried not to laugh.  
"Hey we just set it up today," Joseph said defensively "in fact you will be the vary first person to try the game."  
"Cool, so what's it called anyway?" Rini asked grinning in anticipation.  
"The Advetures of Sailor V" I think, it's supposed to be really big in Tokyo" Joseph replyed with a grin of his own, he could tell she was jazzed about it already.  
"So its a Adventure game, huh" Rini asked as the game came into veiw. It was set up against the back wall of the archade. When Rini got up close to it the music suddenly got quiet.  
"Hey does it normaly do that" Rini asked startled.  
"I already told you that we just got this one, and we haven't figured out what's normal yet" Joseph told her equally startled.  
Rini shrugged, Ok I can accept that, she thought.  
"Ladys first," Joseph said with a mocking bow tword the game  
Rini sat down and started the game.  
"Hey look she looks my age" Rini pointed out as Sailor V appeared on the screen.  
"Eh, that's just marketing" Joseph dismissed it, "look there's a monster, get it!"

After word: The next chapter should come up in the next week of so, so I hope you stay tuned. 

Please REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! 

Thanks  
Nari 


	3. Evening at the Thomas's

**Hello out there my kind readers I am sooooo sorry.  
I broke my word to you I said a week and its actualy been a couple months so here it is, it was getting kind of long so I cut it off here, sorry to my friends: **

Odango Atama-chan xx:**you who thought that last one was a cliffy, true they are evil but neccisarry and I am sorry to say that this one is one also, but I know that the next one will not be so there. -**

Babe Bunny: good friend who always listens

Kuyaga, BLACKvWIDOW: hope you read and reveiw

**Legal junk: I do not own Rini or any other Sailor moon people (though I wish I did) that show up throughout the course of this story though I have given them all a "new perspective" as it were and hope you will like them anyway**

**Happy reading friends**

**Chapter 2**

**  
**

"Hey Mom I'm home" Rini called as she walked in the house, she felt much better now. She had gotten to level 4 on that New"Sailor V" game at the arcade. She always felt good aftergetting her name in on the high score screen. She threw down her bag next to the hall table and headed toward the kitchen she was hungry.  
"Hey Mom, you in here" Rini called as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Yeah I'm here, so what's all the shouting about" her Mom asked herhead popping up from behind the counter.  
"Nothing" Rini replied quickly" just going to get something to snack on before heading up to my room to do homework" she smiled going to the fridge.  
"Aren't you going to tell me about your day?" Her Mom asked standing up.  
"There is not that much to tell," Rini said opening the fridge.  
"Were you late for school," her mother asked setting the pot in her hand on the stove.  
"Yeah" was the short reply cause Rini was now caught up in her rooting through the fridge, she was really hungry. It had been a while since lunch and she hadn't even gotten much of that. Stupid cat, she thought, grabbing 3 microwavable barritos anda couplecookies.  
"Hey take it easy Rini, your going to spoil your dinner" her mother scolded stopping Rini before she reached the door "I know its been a while since lunch, but dinner will be ready soon so..." she looked pointedly at the food in Rini's arms.  
Rini put down a cookie.  
Her Mom continued to look ather.  
She put down one of the barritos.  
"Rini" said her motherstill looking at her.  
She put down another barrito.  
The starecontinued.  
With a sigh Rini put down anotherCookie.  
"That's better, you'll see dinner will be ready shortly" her mother said scooping up the barritos and putting them back in the fridge.  
"OK Mom, I think I will go and try to do some homework while I wait" Rini said as she grabbed the cookies off the counterand left the kitchen.  
"That's good Rini, I'll call you when dinners ready," her mother said turning around from the fridge, only to find Rini and the cookies, gone.  
"Oh Rini" her mother sighed shaking her head as she went back to cooking dinner.  
In the hall Rini grabbed her bag and made her escapeupstairs toher room.

Rini closed the door to her room with a sigh. Stuffing one of the cookies in her mouth she droppedher bag andlooked around what her brother called the "Disaster Area" stuffed animals everywhere, comic books and video games scattered all over the floor, posters strewn about the walls.  
Rini flopped on the bed and began to look through a stack of comic books as she took a bite out ofthe barrito.  
After a few moments she put down the comic book with a sigh, she was thinking about that "Sailor V" game again she just couldn't stop thinking about it, it was just so cool!  
She was staring off into space imaging her self as a Super Hero and was about to drift off to sleep when she heard a loud banging on her door.  
She shook her head "Come in" she called.  
In popped Jerome "Hey lazy, Moms been calling youfor like the last 5 minutes."  
"Why" Rini asked.  
"Because dinners done" Jared stated.  
"Why didn't you just say so" Rini said jumping up off the bed and barging past him out the door and down the stairs to dinner.

In the dining room Rini's Mom and dad were already seated around the table. Her father looked slightly irritated.  
"Rini" He rumbled.  
"Hi, Daddy" Rini greeted him smiling.  
"What were you doing," he asked.  
"Oh I had fallen asleep" she said sheepishly sitting down.  
"Oh, Rini" he sighed.  
Rini looked atthe food thatwas spread on the table before her, tonight they were having Lasagna and Garlic bread. My Mom can cook anything, she thought.  
Just then Jarred walked into the dining room he was grinning.  
"So, how was your day Rini," he asked a sly look on his face  
"It was OK, I guess" she said her suspicions piqued by his tone of voice  
"Really, is that so" he asked grinning.  
"Yeah," she replied slowly.  
"Jarred, enough of this just why are you holding up dinner" their Dad askedinterrupting their banter.  
"Oh, I was just wondering what Rini thought of the quiz she had the other day" Jarred said a inocent look firmly in place on his face, his hand justletting the corner of the paper show from behind his back.  
Rini shot him a loaded gaze, her suspicionsconfirmed, she had completely forgotten about the quiz and her dismal results, so much had happend this afternoon that she had completly forgotten about them, and now she was going to get it!  
"Rini you didn't metion you had a quiz" her mother chided, throwing her a slightly hurt look.  
"Well..." Rini began, when Jarred interupted her,  
"If you want to see them" he offerd holding out her paper.  
Oooh if I could only get my hands around his neck, Rini thought scowling at her brothers hand which was dangling the paper right in the center of the table right in Rini's face. Rini's father grabbed the paper, and looked at it closely.  
"Rini how do you explain this," he asked pointing to the scoreat the top of the page.  
Her mother didn't say anything but she looked dissapointed all the same, Rini felt sobad she couldn't evenlook at the test.  
"I am just not good at math" Rini stated shortly hanging herhead.  
"MATH, You failed Math too" her father practicaly shouted.  
"Geesh Rini you are dumb," her brother wispered in her ear. Rini couldn't respond cause her father was looking right at her waiting for a answer.  
"Chemistry" her father promted.  
"Oh that, ummm.." Rini thought for a minute trying to remember what had gone wrong with that one, "I am no good at math" she restated her argument.  
"That is why they invented study" her father said bluntly.  
Rini was about to respond to when her mother decided to speak "That is enough, we will not do this over the dinner table" here she threw a look at Jarred who was now seated at the table across from Rini snickering. "Now the dinner is getting cold on the table so lets eat."  
There wasn't much talking after that.  
But after dinner was a different story, Rini's Father told her she now had to cone home right after school and she wasn't allowed to do anything untill all her work was done.  
Jarred, Rini thought ,I am going to get you, she vowed silently.

**After word: The next chapter should come up sooon (no more trying to set a time for it) , so I hope you stay tuned. **

**Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Thanks  
Nari**


End file.
